1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process-delay-monitoring system of monitoring process delays in processing ordered parts for motorcycles, automobiles or general parts (generators, cultivator, or the like).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the distribution of parts for motorcycles, automobiles or general parts (generators, cultivator, or the like), when a brand manufacturer receives an order from a domestic or overseas dealer, it checks its own warehouse inventory and orders insufficient parts from the parts manufacturer. Here, when the ordering party is an overseas dealer (for example, in North America), it normally takes 3 months for the ordered parts to arrive. During this time, when there is a next order, the ordering party makes the order before the first ordered parts arrive.
The order-receiving party or brand manufacturer receives similar orders everyday from a plurality of domestic and overseas ordering parties. The ordering party notifies the order-receiving party of the order contract number or PC (Purchase Contract) number for each order unit. The order-receiving party manages the ordered parts for each of the same PC numbers. When managing the parts, the implementation record is managed in PC number units for each process after receiving the order. A normal supply-chain management method is used for management in PC number units. In recent years, together with the supply chain, the implementation-record-management database may also be released to the ordering party. Normally, this is called tracking.
However, in this normal supply-chain management method, just the implementation record is managed, so the ordering party does not know when the ordered parts will arrive. Therefore, there is a tendency for the ordering party to keep an excess of safety stock. Also, since the order-receiving party does not manage the parts in transit, there is no follow up in the case of trouble. Therefore, unneeded shipping costs and the like are incurred. Furthermore, due to these problems, the trust of the ordering party is lost, and encourages having an unnecessary safety stock.
Incidentally, as a means of improving the delivery rate for parts, there is a restocking management system as disclosed in patent document 1. In order to improve the rate of prompt delivery from a sales location to fill a customer's order, the management server performs an update process for updating the target amount of inventory at each sales location based on order information received from a terminal at each sales location; and based on the amount of new orders and changes in the amount of target inventory, it calculates the amount of parts to be restocked at each sales location and outputs restocking-instruction information to the location that has jurisdiction over distribution, and furthermore, each sales location calculates the amount of excess stock based on the difference between the target amount of stock and the actual amount of available stock, and outputs collection information to the corresponding sales locations and the location that has jurisdiction over distribution.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-342431